The Twelve Anceints
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Half a century had passed since he had became what he was and now his Maker is calling for his aid for he is being hunted by beings that are like them but of different breeds. When he meets a woman that hunts his kind she reviles to him of a war that's been going on since man walked the earth and asked for his help. Will he help her or stand by his own people.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

" _ **When the gods ruled the earth realm everything has been peaceful for the last one hundred years. That was until two gods had decided to change that. The Goddess of Chaos and the God of Blood had created hundreds of different monsters that desired human flesh and blood. The great gods heard of their plan and tried to stop them. But the goddess had sensed that this might happen and she was able to save half of them and placed them in different female human wombs. There was one monster that was the goddess favorite of them all. Her first born was Dagon, the first born vampire. As first born he was given the gift with many abilities. He was the god to the vampire world and created each one with one of his gifts by doing a blood bond. Eleven were chosen to have one of his talented gifts. All were great leaders and feared soldiers throughout the glob that he seemed fit to be called his children. With them they were his generals for his immortal army and tried to enslave not only the human race but also the other supernatural. Once the monsters were born the earth realm was no longer in peace but was in chaos and death. But once there were monsters, warriors were born. Immortal human warriors were that gifted by the gods themselves to help and defeat the blood thirsty monsters. They were known as Hunters but their ruler and queen was known as the Slayer…"**_

"Master?"

Vlad looked up from his book when his servant Shkelgim called him. He stood by the door with his head bow.

"We'll be docking in London really soon, Master." Shkelgim said

"Thank you, Shkelgim." Vlad said with a nod

He placed the book back in his case and looked out the window. Seeing how it was cloudy he decided to get out of his cabin for some fresh air. He walked up to the deck and saw the city. He had been to London many times but lately something has been calling him to go there for the last few months. He didn't know why but he was going to find out.

.

.

.

 _London, England: Year 1897_

It was still cloudy when they had reached the city. Once they docked they got a carriage they headed to his winter home that he had bought many years ago. The next day after everything was unpacked he decided to walk into town. It was another cloudy day and it looked like it was going to rain soon. He walked around for a while till he started to feel a strange pulse in his heart. When he got to the city market the pulse was getting stronger. He didn't understand what was going on since this was the first time it happened. When he was distracted someone bumped into him and that's when the pulse through his whole body. He looked down and saw that the person who bumped into him was a woman. A very beautiful woman. She had long red hair, light tan skin, a few inches shorter than him and what he found mostly unique were her eyes. They looked like amber gold.

'Is that even possible?' He thought

But he paid that no mind when the pulse had calmed down when she was near him. He looked down at her again and could see that she had the same confuse look as him.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to bump into you." She said

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the street." He chuckled

"You're new around here." She stated

"What makes you think that?" He asked

"I've been coming to the market my whole life and I have never seen you here before. And your accent gives you always." She said

He chuckled again and took his hat off to bow his head.

"Indeed, but I am only here for a short while. I have an estate not too far from here." He said

"Well I hope you enjoy your time here in London. Have a good day." She said

"May I know your name?" He asked before she could leave

"I believe that it's common courtesy that a gentleman introduced himself first." She said with amusement

Vlad smirked at her wittiness. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Vlad Tepes, my lady." He smiled

"Elizabeth Helsing. Now if you will excuse me Mr. Tepes I have somewhere to be. Have a good day." She said

Vlad watched her leave and the pulse in his heart hurt him greatly when she was further away from him. That was until he smelt something in his coat. He reached inside his coat pocket and took out an envelope that was now smoking. With the smell of gun powder burning in it he threw it in the air and it exploded; scaring everyone in the market place. This led Vlad in confusement knowing that there was no way for anyone to slip that in his coat without him noticing.

'Unless…' He thought

He looked back where the woman was and she looked back at him with a calm look on her face. But he could see that her eyes had little bit of amusement in them. Then she smirked at him before leaving scene. He followed after her of course. There was something about her that wasn't normal. He kept a few paces away from her as he followed her and then she walked down to an empty alley. They walked in deeper where it was far from the streets and away from witness.

"I have to give you credited, you're the first person in centuries to ever come close to killing me." He said "But I must admit that I never thought a beautiful woman could be so dangerous."

"I fine that sexism. You should never underestimate us women." She said as turn to face him.

They circled each other; never breaking eye contact from each other.

"I didn't come here to make enemies but if you continue this I will have to kill you." He said as his eyes glowed

She laughed

"Oh trust me, you have no idea what I'm capable of." She smirked

She ripped off the mid waist of her dress and revile that she was wearing tight black pants with black boots and weapons strapped to her waist and thighs. Vlad felt himself drawn to her every second from her new appearance.

"I know what you are Mr. Vlad Tepes." She said and unstrapped two swords that he knew were sliver. "Or should I say Vlad Dracula ."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

 **A/N: I'm not good with fight scenes that much so I had to skip it. Sorry.**

Vlad woke up with something that he hadn't had in decades; a headache and sore shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder that was still healing and smiled when he remember how he got it. His little red head firecracker. She was an amazing fighter in swords and hand to hand combat. She was both strong and fast for a human. But being able to take him down and almost killing him made him wonder if she was human. The last thing he remembered was her stabbing him in the shoulder with one of her swords.

.

.

 **Flashback…**

 **He roared from the pain and then she lean in close to him. She was so close to him that her smell was intoxicated to him. He nearly purred and tried to nuzzle her face. But she saw what he was trying to do lean back a little making him growl a little. He noticed that the pulse was strong when she was near him and it was leaving a warmth feeling inside him. It felt like it was telling him that she belonged to him.**

" **Consider this as a warning, vampire. If you kill more than what you need to feed I will kill you without hesitation." She said**

 **Then her head snapped to the side when she sensed something nearby. He too sensed it and it was 'Him' that was heading their way. He black out when she released her sword from his shoulder.**

.

.

He looked around the room and knew where he was. He was in 'His' home. He could tell because 'His' stench reeked all over the place. He got up from the bed and headed down where 'He' was. Vlad found 'Him' standing near the fireplace in the living room area and saw that 'He' was no longer that creature he meant in that mountain. He actually looked human; if it wasn't for his scent.

"It has been a long time, Son of the Devil." Caligula said

"I'm surprise that you showed your face here after all this time." Vlad said

"Four hundred years it seems." Caligula said and turned to him

"So I guess that you have found the being that has cursed you all those years ago." Vlad said

"Sadly no. Found out that he had been in sleep by the time I turned you." Caligula said

He walked over to a small table that had a few wine glasses and a bottle of blood on it.

"Thanks to your action people believed that you are him. You just made him more famous now." Caligula said pouring two glass of blood.

"Then why have you showed yourself after all this time?" Vlad asked

Caligula held out one of the glasses to Vlad and he took it.

"I need your help Vlad. I need your help to fine the exact location on where he is." Caligula said "His other children are here in London. They are…looking for me. They have been trying to kill me since they know I am released."

"And what makes you think that I will help you if you are the one they want?" Vlad asked "You can't control me anymore since my wife offered her blood to me willingly."

"How about the debt that you owe me." Caligula said "I gave you power when I could have killed you. And I just saved you from the Slayer."

"Slayer?" Vlad said

"Yes, queen of the Immortals Hunters. They are not like the human hunters that you have faced in the past." Caligula said after taking a sip. "They are very dangerous and very deadly as well. She would have killed you if I didn't step in."

"I think you're wrong. She told me herself that she was giving me a warning." Vlad said "That if I kill more than I need to feed she will kill me."

"Never trust a word of an Immortal Hunter. There entire existence is to destroy us all." Caligula glared and nearly broke his glass.

Vlad smirked at his anger and took a sip of his drink. He wanted to ask him why he was having this pull feeling when he was with her but something told him that he'll be in rage if he did. So he'll ask him later.

"Now, back to the task. His children will be looking for you to fine me." Caligula said "They will try to turn you against me and I want you to gain their trust. And when you do, try to get them to tell you of his location."

"You're making it sound as if I already agreed to do this." Vlad said

"If I die Vlad, so will you." Caligula glared

"Then I will welcome that death and see you in hell where monsters like us belong." Vlad said

He put his drink down and walked away, leaving his makers' house without saying another word. It began to rain when he headed home but he didn't care. It wasn't like it will kill him. He decided to walk back instead of flying since he had a lot to think about. When he got to his house he smelled different scents inside that weren't his servants. Then he hurried inside when he smelled the blood and death. When he got inside he saw his butler first, dead on the floor and then he saw the maids, the cooks, and the rest of the staff. All of them dead. He stopped upstairs when he saw his faithful servant Shkelgim who was still breathing a little.

"Th…the..they asked f...f…fo…for you, Mas…ter." Shkelgim said "I…I…I swe..ear I told…them…nothing."

"Who Shkelgim? Who did this?" Vlad asked

But he didn't answer as he breathed his last breath and died in his masters' arms.

"They called themselves the Eleven Ancients."

Vlad looked up on the rails of the stairs and saw a man that wasn't there before and he was leaning on them. He was about the same height as him, long brown hair, a scruff like beard, blue eyes and smelled like wet dog.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked

He stood up and prepared himself for a fight.

"The name is Luican. And I know all about you Vlad…Dracula." Luican said

"It would seem that a lot of people knows who I am these days. Even when I try to hide from the world." Vlad said

Luican smirked and looked down at the dead servant.

"Trust me, I know all about hiding from the world. Been doing that for some time myself." Luican said "He was a loyal man. They tortured him for hours but he would not speak a word of your location."

"You saw everything?" Vlad asked

"And heard everything. I was told to keep a look out for you." Luican said

"By whom?" Vlad glared

"You met her before." Luican smirked "Young Miss Elizabeth Helsing."

He got stood from the rail and walked up to him. The smell of wet dog was getting stronger when he got close. Luican saw him trying not to cringe his face from his scent and smiled.

"I'm a Lycan by the way. A werewolf. That's why you smell what you smell now. I'm guessing that I'm the first one of my kind that you ever met since you're not use to it. I'm a little honored." Luican said and then he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to him. "She and her father will like to speak to you. This is the address where you will find her."

"If you are what you say you are why are you taking orders from those that can kill us?" Vlad asked

"Why are you so drawn to a woman that almost killed you? I am simply helping out an old friend. If I don't see you at the house then have a good night." Luican said

He bowed his head to Vlad and left the card on the rail since he didn't take it and left. When he left Vlad took the card and looked at it for a moment before he looked down at his servant and only friend.

"What to do?" He asked himself


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

Elizabeth felt the pulse again and knew Vlad was nearby. She knew what the pulse meant and it worried her. The pulse only happens when any being fines their true mate. The two species had never mated before because they were natural enemies. It is more of a forbidden love between a vampire and a slayer. Then again she couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to him.

"He'll be here shortly." Luican said as came in the library and smirked. "Then again I guess I don't have to tell you that now do I."

"As usual Luican I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she walked away from the large window.

"You know I never understood why its forbidden when the pulse comes naturally." He said when he followed her out of the room. "It's born in us all. Even some times the humans feel it. That's why they call it soul mates."

They walked down the hallway and decent down the stairs.

"Are you trying to tell me something Luican?" She asked

They stop when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he turned to her.

"Don't let your peoples beliefs tell you otherwise about this. Just get to know him and see for yourself. Besides you two have forever to figure things out." He smirked

Then he walked down the hallway and headed to the meeting room where everyone else was.

"Never imagine you as the romantic type Lucian." She laughed

He turned around but was walking backwards with his hands in his pockets and had a bigger grin on his face.

"Just helping the fellow out before you make him work for it." He laughed and then turned back around.

Elizabeth mentally laughing and shook her head. He was always interesting to talk to at times. A knock on the door got her attention and the pulse was strong again. She took a deep breath and went to open the door.

She had already made her decision. She had accepted that Vlad Dracula is her mate but like Luican said he's going to have to work for it. After all she is the alpha female among her people after all. He has to prove to not only her but to her people too that he is worthy of her as an alpha.

.

.

.

'I hope that I'm making the right choice.' Vlad thought as he reached the mansion of the Helsing residence.

He looked at the place and saw that it was heavily guarded. He could have easily taken them down but he didn't want to give these people the wrong idea. He felt the pulse again and knew that she was there but that didn't ease his doubts that this may be a trap. He walked up to the gate where the guard was and gives him the card Luican gave him.

"I have a meeting with Lord Helsings." He said

The guard took the card and went back to his booth to phone his lord. Vlad was now regretting not taking a carriage since it was still raining. It was coming down harder and he was soaked. He may not feel the cold but he did not like feeling wet. A minute later the guard came back and let him through. Not wanting to be in the rain anymore he used his powers to teleport to the front door of the mansion. This alarmed the guards and hurry to the place. By the time he knocked on the door he had about ten men pointing their guns at him. They might have shot him if Elizabeth didn't stop them when she opened the door.

"Is this how you greet your guess?" He joked

"Stand down boys. He's okay." She said with authority

Vlad found that hot. She was definitely not like any woman he had ever met before and he liked it.

"Please come inside." She said

He walked inside and Elizabeth closed the door behind her. The butler came and took his coat before asking if he will like a towel to dry off.

"Please." He nod

"Why are you wet?" Elizabeth asked

"Wasn't sure how this was going to be. Didn't know if you'll shoot first and talk later." Vlad said

"Not all of us are like that. There are still people out there that do have honor." She said

He smirked at her and if she was a normal woman she would have blushed. No words were spoken as they continued staring at each other. They didn't need words when the pulse was drawing them close to each other. But the moment broke when the butler came back with a dry towel. When Vlad took it the butler left them alone again.

"So why am I here?" He asked as he dried his hair and face.

"My father will explain it to you. Follow me please." She said

'I will follow you wherever you want me to go.' He said in his head

They walked down the hallway and turned right where there were two large doors. She opened them and in the room Vlad saw Luican sitting on the left side of an oval table. On the right he saw two hooded figures and a man in his 60's was at the head of the table. After looking at the man and seeing a few similarities between him and Elizabeth, Vlad believed that the man was her father. The elder man and the others stood from their seats and bow their heads to him.

"Lord Dracula, it is an honor to meet you. I am Abraham Van Helsing. Please have a seat." Abraham said

Vlad watched Elizabeth walk away from his side and went to sit next to her father. A part of him wanted to reach out to her and bring her back to his side but he quickly stop himself before he could and sat down.

"I believe that you already know Luican." Abraham said "And this is Lord Balthazar and his son Eric."

The two hooded men took off their hoods and reviled two African men. The oldest one that looked like the father was bald, 6ft 5in and looked to be in his mid-thirties. The second one looked to be in his late twenties, 5ft 9in, and had a goatee. Vlad looked at Balthazar and for some reason he looked slightly familiar.

"Um…not to be rude or anything but is someone going to tell me why I am here?" He asked

"Lord Dracula, we have asked you here for your help." Abraham said

"My help?" Vlad raised a brow

"Something very dark and very powerful is about to be reawaken from his sleep. We need your help to stop him." Abraham said

"And who would that be?" Vlad asked

"Dagon. The first vampire." Balthazar said

"He's Caligula maker?" Vlad said

"Not only that but also his flesh and blood. He's his older brother." Balthazar said

'He never mentioned that.' Vlad thought

"Vlad, I think you have been in the dark for far too long. I know that you have read this." Abraham said and took out the book **'The First Borns'** that Vlad had finished.

A witch had gave it to him a few hundred years ago.

"I have read the story of Dagon and how he tried to rule the humans and other supernatural' with his generals. And I do recall that one of them is name Balthazar. But I never saw Caligula name in it." Vlad said

"I was one of the first that Dagon bled, when I was a king. But I didn't have a choice at that time." Balthazar nodded "And as for Caligula, his was name written out of the book for a reason."

Vlad nod his head for Balthazar to continued explaining.

"When Dagon thirst and powers had risen he killed everyone in his kingdom. But…there was one survivor that was able to get away. That was the human woman that gave birth to him. Then about sixty years later when it was just the three us, Dagon, Evan and me, a man came to us. He said that he knew who we were and what we are. He told Dagon that he was his half young brother. That his mother was the same woman that born him and the same father, The God of Blood La Magra. That god was never faithful to his wife. Dagon smelled the scent of a dympire on him so he knew that he wasn't lying. This man asked for Dagon to blood him so he could be a pureblood, to make him one of us. For some reason he did and this man became the vampire that you know as Caligula. Then a couple of months ago the Goddess of Chaos came to Dagon in a dream. Warning him that if he bled a child that was born with the same flesh and blood as him it will be his down fall. That he would not bow to him like we would." Balthazar said

"Why should that matter?" Vlad asked

"Because that will give them free will. Able to do what they want." Eric said "Let's say…try and become the new king of the vampire race."

Vlad raised a brow and stood up straight in his seat.

"There is a myth that says that if you drink the heart of the Vampire King you become the new King. All his powers become yours." Elizabeth said

"You keep what you kill." Vlad whispered without him noticing

Balthazar looked at him with a sharp look.

'Is he remembering his past?' He thought

"That's why Caligula wants to know Dagon's' hide out. So he could drink the kings' heart. But what I don't get is why did Dagon let him live. A man like him, I doubt he would care if he's family or not. " Vlad said

"You're right he would have. But the thing about Dagon is…his favorite thing to do is torture them before he kills them." Balthazar said "And what he does is fine their weakness first before he starts. Caligula's weakness was his youth. He enjoyed too much. So the moment he showed signs that he wasn't bowing down we sealed him in that mountain. You want to know why? Because the longer you go without blood you start to age a little. Now this was about a century ago and his youth is already gone and he must look about in his sixties or seventies. Then humans opened up the mountain and he thinks that if he drinks the blood his youth will come back. Nope. The moment he drank their blood he stays that way forever. That's the thing about blood. It can help heal us, give us our strength back but it can't turn back time."

"So what's taking him so long to kill Caligula?" Vlad asked

"Things changed when Caligula blooded someone that Dagon wanted to. You." Eric said

"Dagon had been watching you since the day you were born. He said that he knew that you were destiny to one of us." Balthazar said "But Caligula got to you first. He can't kill him without killing you."

"Terrific." Vlad muttered drily.

"Vlad, you need to understand that neither of the two should live. If Dagon rises there will be no doubt that he will bring another war to enslave humanity. Caligula would just do the same thing if he got ahold of his brothers' powers." Abraham said "But we won't let the species die out. That is why we are looking for a new king to take over. Someone that won't over abuse his powers. That is why we chose you…Vlad."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Just so you know what Balthazar looks like and who he is, he is the guy from 'The Scorpion King'. He got turn after he helped Mathayus. As for Eric he is the incarnation of Blade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: As you can see this is has a crossover of Blade, the Underworld, and the mummy. But there are others later because there are many movies that have different versions of vampires. P.S there is going some dreams coming up.**

"Can you repeat that again?" Vlad asked

"We want you to be the new vampire king, Vlad." Abraham said " We will help you take down Caligula and in the end help you destroy Dagon."

"Why me? Why not him?" Vlad asked pointing at Balthazar.

"Balthazar was blooded by Dagon. He would know what is going on before it could be done." Lucian said "This place is protected by magic so by the time he walks out that door he'll forget everything that has happened here."

"My son will be my eyes and ears. He can help you when I cannot." Balthazar said "He's a Dampier so Dagon doesn't know anything about him and won't be able to hear his thought."

"I think you have the wrong person." Vlad said "I've already been through a meaningless war. I won't be part of another."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Vlad, stop." Elizabeth said "We need you to help us. If Dagon is awaken it's not only the human race we'll have to worry about but all the others as well."

Vlad stopped when he heard her voice.

"Please. We need you to fight with us." She pleaded

Vlad sighed and looked into her beautiful golden eyes. He knew from that moment he'll be helping this pointless war. But he was willing to do it for her. To protect his future mate.

"Are you sure he's the one father?" Eric asked as he and his father were watching the scene by the doorway.

"Trust me son, he is the one." Balthazar said

.

.

.

Back at Caligula's house he as sitting by the fireplace; drinking blood from his glass. He glanced to the side when he sensed someone in the room. A dark figure came out of the shadows and red eyes looked down at Caligula.

"Hello Caligula, it's been awhile." The man said

Caligula looked to his other side and another figure appeared. It wasn't long till he was surrounded by five of his brother's generals.

"Indeed it has, Evan. Where are the others?" Caligula asked

"They'll be here with the special guest of honor." Evan smirked

One the generals went to grab him but Caligula was quicker. He got up from his seat, dodged the hand and tossed the general across the room. Other's tried to grab him but he was strong as he was before. That was until he had to face Evan. The vampire tossed his cloak and prepared for Caligula attacks. Sadly Evan knew how Caligula fought since he's the one that taught him every move he knows. He blocked every hit that Caligula threw at him and when he saw an opening he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the floor. Then he took a syringe out and injected in Caligula's neck. The elder vampire growled a little till what was in the syringe knocked him out. Once he was out Evan got up and fixed his suit before ordering the others to take the body.

"One down. One more to go." Evan smirked

He placed his cloak on and headed out of the house with his followers behind him.

.

.

.

 _The smell of blood was getting to him as he watched the battle that was before him and his brothers. Vlad paced back and forth as he wanted to join in the fight. His elder brother had an amused look on his face and gave Vlad the okay to join the fight. A dark smirked was placed on his face and placed his helmet on. He releasing his demonic wings and flew into the sky. When he swooped down and took down every human that came his way. It wasn't long till he saw the king that was leading the human army. So with his quick speed he flew towards the king. The king saw Vlad coming for him and tried to run away. As he was getting closer the vampire army was chanting his name over and over. He got ahold of the king and pierced his neck with fangs. He drained the king of his blood and ripped his head off. The Vampire army chanted his name as he held the kings head in the air._

" _Marius!"_

" _Marius!"_

" _Marius!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Vlad woke up from his dream and was drench in sweat. He never had such a dream before. It felt so real. He got up and went to the attached bathroom and poured water over his face. After the meeting Elizabeth had offered Vlad a place to stay. He agreed for two reasons. One: since the vampires knew where he lived he knew that they'll try and look for him again. Two: he didn't want to leave without Elizabeth. Lucian had explained to him that the pulse he was feeling was the sign that he has found his true mate. It would explain why he always wanted to be around her and why he felt protective of her. Like right now his demonic side has been trying to make him go to her room and perform the mate ritual. He mentally moaned as images of her naked and underneath him kept repeating in his head. That's when he started banging his head to the door frame. This was killing him. Not being with her and having her in his arms was torturing him.

He wasn't the only though. Elizabeth was in her room tossing and turning in her bed. Her body wouldn't let her sleep knowing that her mate wasn't with her. She kept have erotic dreams of going into his room and let him have his way with her. She was trying to be strong and have him work for it but she didn't know how long she could last without him. Having enough she got up from her bed and left her room. She reached to his room and stood there for a minute; not sure what to say or do. Just as she was about to knock on the door he opened it when he smelled her scent. Her jaw dropped a little as he was standing there with no shirt on. He had a chiseled chest, 6-pack abs and his hips showed a V shape. Vlad had a smug smirk on face as she wouldn't stop staring at his body.

"See something you like, love." He smirked

That seemed to snap her back reality and hated herself right now. She was about to leave but he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked

Now that she was here he wasn't going to let her leave this room. God did he want her and from the smell of it she wanted him too. He caressed her face and lean in and devoured her lips. He half expected her shove him away and hit him but she just pulled him closer to her. He pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"We shouldn't…do this. We hardly don't…don't know each other." She said between kisses but didn't stop.

"I know but I can't stop. I want you. I want you so bad." He muttered against her neck as he started suck and kiss it.

They got to the bed and he slid off her nightgown and her lady garments to the ground. She slid off his night pants down and lay down on the bed with him hovering over her. They both wanted to know each other first before this happens but something was drawling them closer to each other that they needed to fill this need that they have for one another. Once he was done doing four play he position himself at her entrance and he looked down at her. Her gold eyes look up at him with love and she reached up and wrapped her arms his neck to lower him towards her.

.

.

.

 **After the battle Vlad and his brothers had headed back to their kingdom. He headed to his chambers and smirked at the red head woman that he had changed to his bed. She was trying to break the chain but stopped when he came in. She couldn't help but glared at him.**

" **Hello my, wildfire. Did you miss me?" He smirked as he started to strip off his armor.**

 **With his quick senses he turned around just in time as she tried to stab him with a dagger she had hidden. Vlad laughed at her attempt to kill him once again and was able to get the dagger out of her hand. He tossed her over his shoulder and walked over to the bed before tossing her down. He pinned her hands above her head, pressed his body against hers and roughly kissed her.**

" **I hate you." She glared**

" **Hate me all you want my love. But you are my mate. The pulse has helped me find you and I'm never going to let you go." He smirked "We have all the time in the world Helen. You'll soon learn to love me in time."**

 **He lean in and kissed her again. This time it wasn't rough but soft and was more loving. He started kissing down her neck and grind his large length against her; making her moan.**

" **Marius." She gasped**

 **.**

 **.**

Vlad woke up again from his sleep and couldn't help but wonder about the strange dreams he's been having. He looked down and smiled as he saw that Elizabeth was still sleeping next to him. He lean down and kiss her lips; waking her up.

"Morning, love." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning." She smiled

He started kissing down her neck which made her giggle.

"Vlad…we have work to do." She said

"Just a few more minutes." He said between kisses

Elizabeth laughed again and pushed him off of her.

"Sorry. But work first. Pleasure later." She winked

She got up and placed her nightgown on before leaving the room. He pouted and groaned as he got up and went to take a shower. He needed a cold one after that little show she gave him.

Once he was done and dress he went downstairs. The butler showed him where the kitchen was and saw Elizabeth drinking tea and talking to Lucian. The werewolf looked between the two and smirk; knowing what happened last night.

"Well, I see you two had a good night sleep." He smirked and took a sip his coffee.

Elizabeth blushed while Vlad rolled his eyes and just poured himself some coffee.


End file.
